This is real
by Tsundrrr
Summary: Humanity is finally free from the Titans and everything should be alright but Levi still has nightmares and Erwin is scared of losing Levi. "No Levi...this is real" My first SnK fic.


**Okay so I wrote this in a few hours. I hope it's okay for you guys, cause I had a surprisingly hard time trying to make it right...**

**It's super short I just needed some soft Erwin and Levi fluff.  
**

**Please review, this is my first AOT/SNK story...so yeah**

* * *

"HANGE!"

Levi's scream rang rang in the darkness as he bolted upright in bed, his clothes soaked with sweat and his chest heaving

_Titan!_

Years of conditioning triggered the warning in his mind and his head whipped back and forth, his eyes desperately scanning the blackness as he searched for the titan that had been holding Hange in its gross hands, its mouth gaping open as it leaned in to devour her.

"Hange!" He shouted a warning, his voice, raw, catching in his throat as he reached for anything he could use as a weapon to save her. He wouldn't lose her too

"Levi"

The strong arm came out of nowhere, encircling his chest and holding him back, preventing him from leaping off of the bed.

Levi flailed, struggling violently against what he was convinced was the hand of a titan.

"Levi calm down"

The deep voice came from somewhere on his left and he stopped fighting, his fear ebbing slightly as he recognized the familiar voice.

_Erwin._

"Levi it was just a dream"

Erwin's voice was soothing as he continued to good Levi with his one arm, refusing to let go.

"But Hange was..." Levi stammered, stopping as he realized what Erwin had just said

"Another dream?" He repeated slowly, as if hearing it out loud would help him understand. But it had felt so real.

The blood on his uniform and face, the vile stench of the titans, Hange's terrified expression as the titan-

Levi's stomach lurched and he clamped a hand over his mouth, breaking away from Erwin's grasp and running for the door as bile rose in his throat, barely making it outside into the open air before he stumbled to his knees and vomited on the soft grass.

_Grass..._

This wasn't Trost...The thought dawned on him and he looked up, his eyes widening in awe as he saw the field of soft grass that seemed to stretch endlessly before him in the darkness.  
_This wasn't even the city..._

He wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve and rose slowly to his feet, his legs shaking as he continued to stare in dumb wonder at the world around him. This wasn't the first time he had seen this view but each time he looked a lump of emotion would rise in his throat

_This was..._

"Levi..."

Erwin's voice came from right behind him and Levi turned, his eyes suddenly filling with tears as he saw the tall man standing in the doorway of the small cottage and he was reminded once again of their reality.

A reality without titans or walls surrounding them. Was it possible? Somehow it seemed too good to be true, too much like the dreams he used to have before those dreams had turned to tormenting nightmares

"Erwin..."

It came out as a cracked whisper as he stepped towards the taller man and reached his own hand out to grip the outstretched hand, his fingers wrapping around Erwin's callused ones and holding them tightly

"Did we really win?"

Silence stretched on as Erwin locked gazes with the captain  
_How many times was it now that Levi had asked that question after he had woken screaming from a nightmare?_

From the beginning of it all-since the day they had begun living together within the walls-Levi had had nightmares, horrible dreams of their comrades' deaths; images of Isabel, of Farlan, Mike, Petra, and everyone else who he had seen slaughtered by the Titans plaguing him over and over in his sleep and causing him to wake in a state of panic, clinging to Erwin as he fought to maintain control

Erwin shuddered, the memory of those nights still fresh in his mind.

Then that glorious day had come when the last titan was killed and Erwin had thought Levi would be freed from the terrors of sleep...but the nightmares had continued. Only these nightmares were about the ones who had survived. Hange, Eren...Erwin-one after another, all cruelly devoured by the beasts they had eradicated.

Even with all the Titans gone and the world at peace Levi was haunted.

A swell of emotion rose in Erwin's heart-a dull ache for the captain and he pulled Levi towards him, holding the smaller man's body tightly against his chest as his heart burned with the desire to never let go.

It felt good to hold Levi in his arm, to touch him, to feel his warmth and the reality of his existence.

He too suffered from bad dreams; but they were never about the past, the survivors, or anything else. His nightmares were always about losing Levi and they terrified him.

"Yes we did"  
He assured, his chin resting on Levi's head as he continued to embrace the captain "We did win"

Levi shivered in the chilly air, his arms slipping around Erwin's waist and returning the man's embrace, finding comfort in the feeling of Erwin's strong arm around his shoulders  
"This isn't a dream?"

"No Levi"  
Erwin whispered fiercely, just as much for his assurance as for Levi's.

Reminding himself that they both had survived and that they had finally won

"This is real"

* * *

**Thanks for reading~**

**I might continue this...let me know what you think**


End file.
